Captain Mutiny
Captain Mutiny is an evil space pirate with a hook on his left arm and a supporting antagonist in the TV show Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. He takes residence in his medieval-styled castle on the back of the Titanisaur found within the Lost Galaxy alongside the intergalactic sorceress Hexuba in her floating mansion there. He was voiced by Mike Reynolds. History After Deviot cast the Keonta Spell from the Galaxy Book, a portal opened to the Lost Galaxy. There, the Rangers encountered a giant castle on top of a dinosaur-dragon. Inside the castle was a pirate named Captain Mutiny. At first, Mutiny showed to be a sympathetic pirate and even "offering" to help Terra Venture with their problems. The Rangers did not believe him so they decided to keep an eye on Mutiny and even follow him. Eventually, the Rangers found out that Captain Mutiny captures anyone stranded in the Lost Galaxy, and uses them as mining slaves. At one point Deviot actually joined Captain Mutiny's crew as his second-in-command. With the help of Mike and the Rangers, Captain Mutiny's plans failed. When Terra Venture was exiting the Lost Galaxy through a portal, Captain Mutiny wanted revenge. To get his revenge, Captain Mutiny followed Terra Venture through the same portal. When Mutiny and his crew exited the Lost Galaxy, Mutiny wanted to take over this new Universe. However, as soon as he exited the portal and started to plan on conquering the universe, Trakeena appeared out of nowhere and attack Mutiny's castle. By using the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena crushes Mutiny's castle and replied; "There's only one ruler fit for this universe, and that's me." Mutiny's castle explodes, killing off Captain Mutiny and all the remaining members of his crew, with the exception of Deviot. Personality Captain Mutiny is manipulative, and cunning. He actually tries to trick the captain of Terra Venture, by saying he could help them, in an attempt to get them to let their guards down. He is greedy, enslaved thousands to dig for the jewels of his planet and killing some for not finding enough. Enemies *Leo Corbett *Karone *Maya *Damon Henderson *Kai Chen *Michael "Mike" Corbett Gallery The Mutiny Castle.jpg|The Mutiny Castle Mutiny's Castle.jpg Captain Mutiny's Castle.jpg Mutiny's Castle in front of a portal.jpg Mutiny's Castle & the Scorpion Stinger.jpg Trivia * He shares similarities with all three his Super Santai counterpart Captain Zahab from Gingaman, the Disney villain Captain Hook from the classic fairy tale Peter Pan and Stickybeard from Cartoon Network's Codename: Kids Next Door. **In the flashback sequence from the episode "The Sunflower Search", Captain Mutiny appears in a brief shot of Scorpius' army as they have invaded the Magna Defender's home planet 3,000 years prior. This is because the footage used was originally taken from the Gingaman episode The Vengeful Knight which establishes BullBlack's (Magna Defender's Super Sentai counterpart) hatred of Captain Zahab, who perpetrated the invasion of BullBlack's home planet and the death of his brother Krantz. *He is voiced by Mike Reynolds, who is known for his roles as Gennai in the Digimon anime franchise, and Minister Sellers in Street Fighter II: The Movie. He has also voiced characters in several other Power Rangers series, and in other Saban-produced shows including VR Troopers, Big Bad Beetleborgs, and Masked Rider. *Captain Mutiny is the first main Power Rangers villain to be destroyed by another main Power Rangers villain. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors